Nobody’s home
by McGorgeous
Summary: After Addison slept with Mark. Derek found them, what happens now? Addek eventually... Continue YAY or Nay?


**A/N: **I randomly wrote this, probably not my best work, but yeah just thought I'm gonna post it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, poor 16 y/o student. Don't own Addek, New York, rain, the song, Avril Lavigne, etc.

Song by Avril Lavigne

**Nobody's home**

_Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's falling behind  
She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's falling from grace  
She's all over the place yeah_

_She's lost inside lost inside  
She's lost inside lost inside_

This was it, Addison Shepherd's marriage was effectively over. And she had ended it. By doing the biggest mistake in her entire life. Committing a sin some might say, but she wasn't very religious. She had cheated on her husband. In their house, their bed and their sheets. But this wasn't all that was to it. Even thinking about it made Addison hated herself, more than anyone could ever hate someone. She had slept with her husband's best friend. And she didn't even know why. There was nothing she had ever felt for him yet she had ended up in bed with him. Everything seemed to be in a blur, no memories of how she had ended up with Mark on top of her, but very clear memories of when Derek came in. The look that was in his eyes. Disgust. Hurt. Anger. And then he had left. Left the house and her. Honestly Addison couldn't blame him at all.

Now it was dark outside, the rain was pouring. But Addison didn't care, she wandered through the streets of New York, she had never seen them this empty. Her hair was soaking wet, but there was no place she could go to. No one was home. Or at the place she had called home for over eleven years. But it didn't matter to her if she had picked out the curtains or owned half of the house. All that made the brownstone feel like home was that she knew Derek would be there, waiting for her. But this had changed in the past year, Everything had changed. He became absent, started choosing work over her. Yes he even forgot her birthday three weeks ago and the „I'm sorry" he had mumbled didn't even sound like he wanted her to believe him anymore. The Derek she had married eleven years ago was gone. But she had changed as well. Started to become obsessed with work, her career, there was no room for a life outside the grey walls of the hospital anymore. For neither one of them. And when Addison had finally realized that she did need him, it already was too late. All she had ever feared had come true, the love 

of her life and she had drifted apart. Created an insurmountable distance between them. Everything they had sworn each other would never happen to them was now reality. But Addison blindly believed they could get through this, save their marriage. She stayed home more often, hoping he would too, but he never did. He left her at home, alone, sometimes sent his best friend so she wasn't all by herself in the big house. Still, none of this gave her the right to… do what she had done. She had hurt him more than he had ever hurt her. Probably all that sleeping with Mark was supposed to do was seeing if Derek still loved her. Still looked at her in the same way. But he probably could never look at her in the same way without seeing his naked wife under his naked best friend. Tears started floating down her cheeks, she didn't even notice them. She had lost everything that was important to her. Addison had always thought she needed a great job, a career and money to be happy. But ever since she had met Derek in medical school she thought differently. Then, sometime over the years, they had started taking each other for granted. Now she had no place to go. No place, she really wanted to be at. Addison didn't know what to do. All she knew was that there was no way she was going to survive without Derek. Being without him was like walking around with only half of her soul. Her heart ached. It ached for him. For the feel of being in his arms just one more time, seeing him smile when she pulled a face when something she didn't see coming happened on tv. But this was the past, something she would never get back. It seemed as if it was right in front of her but she couldn't reach for it, like glass separating the dream from reality.

It was then when Addison realized where was. The brownstone right in front of her. Why did she come back here? She actually didn't have an answer to this. She looked up at the house, the door Derek had stormed out probably hours before. Then Addison heard steps behind her and turned around, not believing who she saw "Derek?" She questioned, not sure if she was dreaming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sooo, that's it. It looks sooo short here meh.

Does anyone want me to continue? What did ya think?

**GIMME!**


End file.
